Working Their Way Into Trouble
by Shaz1993
Summary: Isabella is popular, Edward is a skater. their groups don't get on, but something happens that brings Isabella and Edward closer than their friends like but what?...
1. the begining

**PREFACE**

Isabella is part of the popular crowd with Alice, Genna, Ash, Jasper and Jace, and Edward is part of the skater group with Emmett, Bret, Rosalie, Brook and Tanya. Isabella and Edward's groups don't get along but when something happens the two become friends. What will the others think?

**The Begining**

It was a nice sunny day in Forks as Isabella and Ash walked hand in hand across the lot. They had smiles on their faces and were in deep conversation when he walked into them. He walked right into Isabella and knocked her over.

"Hey, what's the deal Mason?" Ash hissed.

"I didn't see you" Edward said walking off.

Ash pulled Isabella up and into a hug when she winced.

"What's wrong babe" he asked.

"My wrist" she answered.

"Come on Izzy, lets go to the nurse" Ash said kissing her cheek.

They were late for their music class but had a note so they didn't get in much trouble. They sat at the back and laughed as it was performance day. Izzy hated performance she was always really nervous when she got up to sing but Ash always made her calm down. He had that charm about him that's why she liked him so much.

At lunch they sat at their usual table with the rest of the group. They were laughing and joking around when Jace saw Izzy's wrist.

"Izzy? What happened to your wrist?" he asked.

"Oh some dorky kid knocked me over" she answered.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"That Mason kid" Ash told him.

"Hey baby." Alice smiled coming over and sitting on Jaspers knee. He chuckled lightly and kissed her cheek. Genna was walking up after them.

"Jeez guys get a room" she laughed. Everyone burst out laughing as the couple went bright red.

Edward hardly said anything at lunch, he so mad at himself for knocking over Isabella like that. He didn't even say sorry.

"Ed, what's up man?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing" Edward replied.

"Come on edward. something must be bugging you.?" Tanya asked placing her hand in his.

"It's nothing guys. come on lets go to the skate park." Edward smiled as they all got up and left.

The rest of the day went slow for the two groups and when the final bell went they went to go home. Izzy went to Ash's house so they could have some time alone. They have been together for a year now and they adore each other. Little does Izzy know….that will soon change…

**AN: hey ya'll!!! Yep I'm back ****J**** sorry for being away so long had stuff at home to sort out. Anyway sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer I promise!!! Anyway till next time **

**love ya'll please review!!**

**Shauna **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. a familiar stranger

**A Familiar Stranger**

Isabella was walking out to her car after work when she felt like she was being wacthed. she turned around but there was no one there.

"get a grip izzy" she sighed running her hand through her hair. she got into her car and drove to the movies to meet the others.

Edward sat on a tree branch outside the gas station Isabella worked at. Just sat there waiting. When she did come out he just watched her walk to her car. she turned around and looked streight at him. he know she couldn't see him but he froze all the same. "get a grip izzy" he heard her sigh as she walked back to her car and drove off.

"bloody hell edward you're such a dope" he muttered jumping down, grabbing his skatebord and skating off.

Isabella pulled up into the parking lot and sighed with a smiled as she saw Ash walking over to her. She smiled and got out of the car.

"Hey baby. How was wrok?" he smiled kissing her cheek.

"busy" she smiled back. they walked over to the others hand in hand. when they reached the group isabella saw something, someone who looked very familiar. she gasped as he turned around.  
"Bella?" he asked.

"Jake?" she breathed. The guy started walking towards her. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bella? is that you?" the guy asked.

"Oh Jake!" she ran to him and hugged him.

"Yo Izzy! what's the deal? you don't ever know this dude!" Jasper said.

"Oh i know him alright!" she smiled.

"how?" Jace asked. she turned around to face the group.

"Guys, this is Jacob Swan. My twin brother." she smiled.

"Speaking of family. How's dad?" Jacob asked hugging his sister again.

"He's good. boy is he gona flip when he finds out you're finally home" she smiled with tears running down her face. "Guys do you mind if i bail tonight. i want to catch up with jake?" she asked the group.

"ok babe. we'll see you later" Ash smiled hugging and kissing her briffely.

"Bells hang out with your friends we'll catch up another time." jake said.

"Not a chance. see ya'll leter." smiling Isabella lead her brother over the her car and they got in and drove of.

It's been years since Isabella and Jacob last saw each other. the last time they did see each other was when they were 12. they're 18 now...well in a few days. Isabella pulled up at a little italian restrunt and they got out.

"Sweet ride by the way!" Jake smiled.

"Thanks. its an old rabbit-1986. a classic" she beemed at her brother.

"wow! since when did you know so much about cars?" jake chuckled.

"Since like ages. i do work at a gas station. i need to know my cars" she smiled.

"really?" he sounded shocked.

"hey i have to make a living don't i?" she giggled. "so where have you been the past 7 years?"

"Um...i was with Phill in Arazona and basicly i just travled. saw Italy, France, Spain. was good. what about you and dad?" Jake smiled.

"Well we're been here. you know Harry Clearwater?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah...why?"

"Well.... he died like four years ago. Dad was there for sue and well... now they're kinda dating. I became really close to seth and leah. we even hang out the 3 of us." Isabella smiled.

"Oh, poor sue. wow! you seth and leah getting along...are you sick?" jake laughed.

After dinner they went to a bar. They talked for what seemed like hours. When Isabella look at her phone it was nearly 11 pm.

"Shit! dad's gona flip. lets go" she smiled as they left bar.

When they drove up to the house the police cruser was in the drive way and the sitting room light was on. Isabella parked on the sidewalk and got out giggling.

"C'mon!" she giggled as she pratically pulled Jake up the lawn.

"Dad. you home?" she called.

"What time do you call this bells?" Charlie called from the sitting room.

"Sorry dad. i bumped into some one i haven't seen in years. want to meet him?" she laughed.

"Meet who?" Charlie asked.

"Come out. you'll never guess who kept me out so late!" She giggled. Jacob muffled his laughter with his hand.

Charlie got up from the sofa and walked out to where is giggling daughter was standing in the hall.

"Hey dad" Jacob smiled as he waslked over hugging him.

"My boy is finally home" Charlie said hugging him back.

"I'll leave you boys to catch up. i'll be in my room if ya'll need me. laters" Isabella smiled as she kissed both their cheeks before going up the stairs to her room.

All was quite. It was early morning when Charlie was getting up to get ready for work. He was so glad to have his son back. Renee had died a week before the twins 12th birthday. After the death of their mother Jacob didn't take it well so he went to live with Phill in Arazona. Phill was Renee's brother. He took good care of Jacob. Charlie smiled as he checked on his twins. they were lying on Isabella's bed fast asleep. the T.V was on. Charlie chuckled lightly as he turned it off and put a blanket over them then he left.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Bella! Bella!" Jacob moaned.

"Wha-what?" she groned.

"Turn off that danm clock" he moaned.

"you woke me up for that. jeez you're lazyer than i remember" she sighed hitting his chest and turning off the alarm.

"SHIT" Isabella sighed.

"What?" jake asked.

"It wasn't an alarm. it was my cell ringing." she sighed throwing her phone on the floor and lying back down.

Ash tried ringing Isabella again but it went streight to voice mail this time. He was getting worried so he called Alice. she picked up on the third ring.

"Sup?" she asked.

"Hey ali, it's ash, have you been talking to Izzy today?" he asked.

"hey, no why?" alice answered.

"Just wondering. she hasn't texted me since she left with that dude last night" he sighed.

"eh hello. it was her brother that she hasn't seen in over 7 years! cut her some slack dude" Alice told him.

"Yeah your right. i'll talk to you later. see ya ali" and he hung up.

Ash is a sucker for worring to much.

Isabella work up later that day to see her sleeping twin beside her. she smiled.

"Jake? Jake" she called but he didn't sture. she giggled quitly as she went down stairs. Isabella went and got a glass of freezing cold water and walked back up to her room. when she walked in Jacob was still in the same pisition she smiled evilly as she walked over to the bed right up to his head. she lifted the glass right above his head smiled and tipped her hand so the icey water fell out of the glass and on to jacobs head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled. Isabella just fell to the ground clutching her sides with laughter.

"Bells what the hell?" he asked.

"you, wouldn't wake up" she managed to get out between her fits of laughter.

After they got something to eat they went out to wash to Rabbit. They were talking and laughing when Bella smiled an evil smile at her brother.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. "uh-oh" he said just as she soacked him with the hose. Bella screamed as Jacob poored the bucket of water over her. the two of them were still soaking each other when Charlie pulled up. He laughed as he saw Bella throw the spounge at Jake and hit him smack in the face. He got out of the car and walked up the drive.

"Hey Kids" he smiled. Bella and Jake shared a look, smiled and bella turned the hose on her dad the same time jake through the spounge and bucket and him. Charlie laughed and yelled as he get soacked by his twins.

"right ya'll are so dead" charlie laughed as he grabbed the spounge and chucked it at bella.

Bella picked up the spounge and chucked it at Jake just as Edward skated by. Jacob ducked and it hit Edward smak in the face. he fell off his bord with a groan. Bella froze looking at Edward for 2 seconds before she burst out laughing along with Jacob and Charlie. the still laughing bella walked over to the new soacking edward.

"sorry ed" she laughed holding out her hand to help him up. he smiled.

"it's cool." he smiled taking her hand and standing up.

"Jacob, dad this is Edward cullen, a friend from school" bella laughed.

"Watch out ed!" Jake laughed as he turned the hose on edward. Edward laughed as he grabbed the spounge and through it at Jacob.

the four of them were in bits laughing as they were running around the car. Edward came up behind bella with a bucket, through it over her head, wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around laughing just as Ash pulled up in his red convertable. Bella saw him and stopped laughing at once. she forze for like 2 seconds and was about to walk over to him when he drove off.

**A/N: hey ya'll! as promised this chap is longer than the other one! please review! love ya'll.**

**untill next time**

**shauna xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. the talk

_**The Talk**_

Izzy had rearanged a night out so that they went out saterday. They all met up at the Plazza to go see a movie. Izzy, of course, brought Jacob with her. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Ash yet, she felt really bad, the look on his face had haunted her all that night and morning. So she had a plan, after the movie she'd pull him aside and talk to him. For the first time in a long time, Izzy had the most fun yesterday with her dad, brother and Edward.

They came out after the movie with the group laughing. Izzy was happy that her group had taken such a liking to her brother so fast.

"Ash?" she asked as she stopped.

"mhmm?" he turned round to her.

"walk with me?" she asked.

"sure. we'll catch ya'll at the deli" he called as he walked back to his girlfriend.

They walked in silence for a bit then Izzy sighed and stopped.

"Ash" she sighed.

"yeah..."

"about yesterday, when you drove up?" she asked.

"what about it?" he answered in a hard vioce.

"It wasn't what you think it was" she whispered.

"Well it looked like it!" he sid.

"well it wasn't! I wouldn't do that to you, you know that right?" she whispered not looking at him.

"no i don't know!" he said with no emotion.

"I can't believe that after a year and a half you dont trust me" she whispered with tears bruning in her eyes. She can't believe that the guy she loved didn't trust her.

"i do but-" he started.

"No, don't, after 18 months. 18 MONTHS, you still don't trust me. Nothing happened between me and Edward, nothing will EVER happen between him and me. I LOVE YOU! Not that mason kid. I can't believe you'd even think i would cheat on you!" Izzy cut him off.

"Baby-"

"no, don't, i'm going home! Good night Ashton" Isabella snapped walking off.

Ash stood there mentally kicking himself for being such a tool. He knew Isabella would never cheat on him but that scene between her and Edward hurt him. He watched his girlfriend walk away he knew she'd never forgive him for doughting her. He was in for a big surprise.

"Bells, Bells!" Jacob called as he saw his sister walk swiftly to the car. When she didn't answer her he ran over to her.

"Bells, whats wrong?" he asked.

"I'm going home are you coming or not?" she whipered with the tears running down her face.

"I'm coming." He answered as he got into the car.

They drove in silecne for a while then Jacob spoke.

"Okay Bells what's wrong?" He sighed.

"I had a fight with Ash....he thinks i'm cheating on him with Edward cause of what he saw yesterday" she sobbed. She stopped the car and got out.

"Ah Bella, come here" Jacob said running after her and hugging her.

"I'm going for a walk, tell dad i'll be back later." She told her brother. He nodded and went in to the house.

Isabella got back in her car and drove down the road. She stopped at the edge of the park and got out. She walked through the park, she walked right to the other end and sat down by Queats river. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. She bruied her face in her knees and cried.

Edward was walking down Queats river when he heard someone crying. He kept walking towards the sound when he saw someone sitting on the river bed. As he walked closer he saw that it was Isabella sitting there...crying.

"Isabella?" he asked gentily. Her head shot up to see him there.

"Edward" she said whiping away her tears.

"Mind if i sit down?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out" she answered still whiping away tears.

"What's wrong Isabella?" Edward sighed.

"Nothing"

"Don't lie Bella" Edward told her.

"I had a fight with Ash, He doesn't trust me, how can i be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me." She sobbed.

"Oh Bella. Come here" Edward said hugging the crying girl close to him.

"What am i going to do Edward?" she sobbed.

"I don't know bella, i don't know"

**A/N: HEY HEY!!**

**Please review. I know i left it on a cliffy but deal the next chap will be up asap ****JJ**

**Love ya'll **

**Till next time**

**Shauna **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. mistake

**Mist****ake**

They sat there for ages. Edward kept his arm around Bella as she sobbed. It was getting dark, and cold.

"Bella, come on…" He said moving away slowly. She didn't move, just looked up at him. Straight into his emerald green eyes. Then she did something she never should have done. She kissed him. A proper full on kiss. Edward was surprised but kissed her back, putting one of his hands and the small of her back pulling her closer. He pushed her slowly down on the ground so he was hovering over her, never breaking the kiss.

After a few minutes she pulled away and looked into his eyes. Shock filled her. *Shit I can't believe I just _did_ that* she thought. She pushed him off of her and stood up.

"Bella, what's wr-"

"I'm sorry Edward, that _never_ should have happened!" Bella cut him off, and started walking.

"Bella, wait" Edward called getting up and running after her.

"No Edward! Just stay away from me!" she yelled and started running.

* * *

Ash was walking home from the movies when he saw a girl running towards him. He looked closer and saw that it was his girlfriend, and she was….crying. why was she crying?

"Bella?" he called. She looked up and more tears started to flow.

"Bella, come here, I'm sorry. Hon what's wrong?" he asked.

"Ash?" she asked bewildered.

"yeah babe it's me.." he reached out to her but she jurked back.

"Babe…"

"No ash, leave me alone!" Bella yelled and ran off.

* * *

Jacob was sitting in the lounge, playing video games with his old friend Scott when the front door swung open. Bella walked in, and looked into to lounge to see Jacob and Scott looking at her.

"Hey B- B? what's wrong?" Jacob asked getting up. Bella looked at her brother and ran up stairs with tears burning in her eyes.

"I'll be right back Scott" Jacob said as he went up after his sister.

There was a tap on Bella's door. She was lying on her bed in tears. "B? Bella, I'm coming in" Jacob said opening the door. He walked over to his sister and sat on the bed.

"B, what's wrong?" he asked rubbing her back. She sat up.

"I-I-I did something I _never_ should have done!" she sobbed.

"Ah B, come here" Jacob hugged her tightly.

They sat there for a few minutes then Bella looked up at her brother with regret in her eyes.

"B, you can tell me anything" Jacob told her.

"I-I kissed Edward, and I ran into Ash looking like _this…_and he made it worse, I snapped at him and ran off." she admitted looking down.

"Ah Bella. Come here" he hugged her again.

"It was a stupid mistake! I am soo stupid!" she sobbed. Jacob just held her.

* * *

Edward didn't go home after the scene with Bella, he stayed in the park to think. The look of shock on her face, the words she said had hurt him. He knew she was Ash's but _she _kissed _him_ so he should have been the one to storm off and get mad. He didn't even like her that much. Sure they say the odd hi but that's it and _now_ they had sheared a kiss that was a _mistake?_ She had no right to be pissed.

"little bitch" he muttered.

"Who is?" Brooke asked walking up to him.

"Brooke?" he asked.

"No, it's Tinkerbel, course it's me dope." Brooke smiled. Edward chuckled lightly and rapped his arms around her. They've been dating for about 2 months now. And he adored her…_but then when I'm with Bella…no don't think of that bitch_ he thought.

"So what brings you out here love?" he questioned.

"I was out walking and saw you so I came over, you seemed…lost in thought. Every thing alright?" Brooke asked. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes love, it's all fine" he smiled "come on, I'll walk you home" and with that they left.

* * *

Ash walked the rest of the way home, thinking of what could have made Bella so upset back came up with nothing. _Right tomorrow I'll talk to her _he thought.

**A/N: okay I know its way short but I'm gone blank at**** the moment! I'll put the next one up soon. Please review! Love ya'll to bits,**

**Love shauna **


	5. Confused

**A/N: hey hey, to answer any questions, ****nah sk8r boy wasn't my inspiration I just had a picture in my mind of what Eddie as a skater was like and bada bing bada boom sk8r boy Eddie **** and Ash is Isabella's boyfriend, he's a popular jock **** don't ask where I got the character for him cause I don't know lol. I just didn't feel like putting Izzy with Newton lol. Well enjoy chap 5**

_**Confused**_

Ash got home and went into his room. He lay down on his bed and sighed. _I'm soo confused about all this_ he thought _she yells at me then runs of. I mean what the hell. _He sat up with a sigh. _Ok, get up and go over to her. She needs you. _

Over at Isabella's she was crying in her brothers arms. _I'm soo stupid _she thought. There was a rap on the door

"Come in" Jacob called. Scott opened the door.

"Um…Jake, this dude named Ash is here to see Izzy…" Scott said.

"Ash? What's he doing here? Iz, you want to talk to him?" Jacob asked.

"mhmm….oh uh…sure Scott send him up" she sighed. She sat up and fixed her face.

Ash walked in as Jacob walked out. Ash looked at his girlfriend and walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Izzy, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeh, I'm fine now thanks" she replied. She looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Shouldn't have snapped at you" she said.

"Its okay baby, come here" and he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him closer.

Edward and Brooke were walking down towards Brooke's house when Edward's phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Eddie, where have you been?" a voice asked.

"Jeez Tan, chill. I'm with Brooke, I'll be home later" and he hung up.

"Who was that babe?" Brooke asked.

"Tanya, my cousin she's staying with my parents and I" he chuckled.

"Ah" they walked down the sidewalk talking and laughing with each other. Edward couldn't shake it but he just didn't feel the same way for Brooke as he did when they first got together the 'spark' had died or something. Ever since he kissed Isabella things have been different. He had to break up with Brooke, it wasn't fair to string her along. I had to do it and soon.

Back at the Swans house, Isabella, Ash, Jacob and Scott were watching 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off' when Charlie came in. "hey kids" he called as he put his gun belt on its hanger by the door. "hey dad" Jacob called. Isabella jumped up and hugged Charlie "hey dad" she smiled. He hugged her back and smiled. "hey princess" he told her letting her go. Isabella and Charlie are unbelievably close, when Renee died two years ago, she moved in with her and Jacob went traveling. They were so close that she even told him if she was having problems in relationships and stuff. "hey Ash, Scott" Charlie smiled as he walked into the kitchen. "dad, there's pasta in the refrigerter" Isabella smiled at him. "okay honey" he smiled back.

When the movie was over, Ash and Scott left. Isabella went up to her room and sat on her bad. Pulling her knees to her chest she sighed. _How could I have let Edward kiss me?! I'm stupid!!! _ She thought before sleep claimed her.

On a bed, in a dark room, lay a very confused Edward. He kept thinking of what would/could happen if he broke up with Brooke, A, he might get with Iz, B nothing would happen. He was totally confused and didn't know what to do about it. Finally sleep claimed him.

**A/N: there's the next chap. BIG DRAMA in the next one. Please review. **

**Love shauna **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Bad News!

_**Bad news!!**_

**A/N: Hey, hey, sorry it's been so long but I've been busy, stuff at home to sort out. But any who! Here's the next chap! BIG DRAMA!!!! Hope ya'll enjoy! **

**(Isabella POV)**

"Okay, crap! I am sooo late I'm dead! Actually dead! Jake this is soo not funny, Alice will kill me, will you hurry up" I yelled up the stairs at my dopey twin. Yep I could hear his laughter floating down the stairs. Alice is gonna go Apeshit! "**JAKE HURRY UP!!!!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs. He bounced down the stairs laughing. I glared at him and went out to get into the Rabbit. He hopped into the passenger seat. "If I didn't love you…you'd be dead right now!" I hissed which made him laugh more.

We got to the mall to see a very annoyed Alice standing there tapping her foot with a bored looking Jasper, Ash and Scott. I laughed a little at the guys. "Where the hell have you been Izzy!" she snapped. "Blame him! He took for ever getting ready!" I complained gesturing to Jacob who was smiling. We both groaned and walked in with the unwilling boys. They walked around from store to store carrying the girl's bags. They were having fun though, but they'd never admit it to them.

They were walking out of a store when three men in black ran up to them. One of them took Izzy and put a gun to her head, she struggled "Move and you die" he hissed. Tears were streaming down her face but she stopped moving. "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW! YOU OPEN THE TILL" the leader shouted. Everyone lay down on the ground. Even the group was with Izzy.

**(At the cop station – 3****rd**** person)**

At the station everyone was taking it easy. Charlie and another Henry were playing cards when Link yelled. "HOLD UP AT THE MALL ALL UNITES GO, GO, GO!" he yelled making all the men jump and run to the cars. "Bells, Jake" Charlie whispered. They raced to the mall and burst in. they ran to the store where the hold up was. "This is the police! Drop your weapons" Link yelled. Charlie's heart stopped as he saw his only daughter standing there helpless with a gun to her head with tears in her eyes. "Don't move any closer or she dies" the man holding Izzy called to the cops.

Charlie stood there not hearing any of this. "Isabella" he whispered. As if she heard her name, Izzy looked over in the direction of her father "Dad" she whispered. He took a step toward her. "DON'T MOVE ANOTHER STEP," the man yelled. "Let her go!" Charlie yelled back taking another step toward them. "I SAID DON'T MOVE" the man called again. "Dad stop" Izzy yelled but it was too late. Charlie took another step to them raising his gun. The leader of the men raised his gun and shot three times.

**(Outside the store)**

Outside the store, Edward, Brooke, Emmett, Bret, Rosalie and Tanya were walking around the mall when they heard the shots.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!" A girl and boy screamed together, Edward knew those voices. He ran into the store before the third shot. He saw Izzy and Jacob being help down, he saw Charlie and heard the third shot. He couldn't ever scream. He ran to the guy who shot and knocked him over, Emmett ran at the other guy, Ash and Scott the other. As soon as Izzy and Jacob were free they ran to their dad. He was lying on the flood, a pool of blood around him. Izzy collapsed beside him and cried. Jacob got down beside Izzy and held her close. "No, dad, you can't leave us!" she cried. Charlie moved his hand; it was so weak and shaking. He cupped Izzy's face. "I love you my little angle, take care of her Jake, my, son" his voice was barely above a whisper. "dad…." Izzy cried. Charlie's hand fell from Izzy's face and his eyes rolled back in his head. "No, no, please, no!" Izzy yelled and through herself onto his body and cried. Jacob sat back, his head in his hands, and cried.


	7. after shock

_**After Shock!**_

_**(Isabella POV)**_

Everyone was screaming. The cops had taken the thugs under arrest. I, on the other hand was crumbled on the floor beside my dad's body. Yeh, mom's gone and now, dad is to. I don't know how I've going to go on. It was horrible after mom's death, and now dad! Why did it have to be him? I felt arms around me. The arms tried to help me up. "NO! I want to stay with dad" I yelled. The person winced. "We have to take the body and clean it up" a cop said kneeling down beside me. I looked up into his eyes. "We'll take good care of him" he smiled a said smile. Warm arms came around me then. Arms I'd know anywhere. Jacob pulled me into his arms. We cried together. We were both feeling the loss four father.

Where did everyone go? There was no sign of Alice, Ash or the others. Some friends. "C'mon B, lets go home" Jacob's voice whispered in my ear. I nodded and we walked back to the rabbit. He drove I just lay in the back. I was so numb that I couldn't even cry any more. Just tearless heat broken sobs came from me. Why Charlie? He was the most caring guy. He was the best dad. He was the rock after mom, and now… he's gone to.

By know we were at the house. Jacob help me out of the back and put his arms around me as we walked inside. The house seemed so empty. If Jake wasn't holding me, I would have fallen. We walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa. Jake didn't once let go of me. I hid my head in his chest and cried. He rubbed my back as he cried. Was he crying as hard as me? No, he's a guy they don't cry much, us girls on the other hand, cry all the time. But yes, he was still crying. We were both morning the loss of our father. It's only been like three years since mom.

A while later Jake moved. I looked up at him with a quizzed look. "I'm going to make some supper. Would you like some?" he asked. I nodded, I still couldn't talk. He got up and walked into the kitchen and started to make supper. I lay down on the sofa and looked at the roof. There was a knock on the door. I sat up and looked over the back of the sofa. Ash walked in, h noticed Jake in the kitchen and waved. Then he saw me. His face fell. He saw the sorrow in me. He came over, sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head on his chest. "I'm soo sorry baby" he whispered into my ear. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. "hey Ash you staying for a bite?" Jake asked. "nada but thanks, I have to go home, I just came by to see how you were doing!" he answered. "how do you think we're doing? We just saw our father shot dead like two hours ago!" I snapped.

"Izzy, I-" "just go Ash" I hissed as I got up and ran to my room making sure to slam the door.

_**(Jacob POV)**_

I heard B's door slam shut and glared at Ash. "Well done moron!" I spat. "sorry-" "just go" I cut him off and shoved him out the door. I finished making supper then went up to B's room. I opened the door to see her laying in bad sobbing. "B, come here" I walked over to her bed and wrapped him up in a tight hug. She didn't hug me back, just sobbed against my chest. I rubbed her back. "supper's ready hon" I told her. She looked up at me and nodded. I helped her up and we walked down the stairs together and eat in silence. We didn't get any other visitors for the rest of the night. The two of us sat on the sofa watching our baby Christmas/birthday videos. That was back when the four of us were happy.

_**~flash back~**_

_**It was Christmas morning, it had snowed the night before. The perfect white Christmas. Upstairs in their rooms, little five year olds Isabella and Jacob were fast asleep, they both had their doors open. Charlie and Renee were in their room sleeping peacefully. That is until… Isabella ran into Jacob's room giggling as she jumped on his bed. "wake up Jakey wake up! Santy was here" she cried. Jacob jumped up. "weally?" he beemed. "Yeh, lets go show daddy and mommy" the five year old girl smiled. They ran into their parents room laughing holding their sockings. They jumped on the bed "wake up mommy! Wake up daddy" hey called as they jumped. Charlie and Renee smiled as they sat up against the head bord. "and what did Santa bring my two darling angels?" Renee smiled. **_

_**~end of flashback~ **_

A scream woke me from my restless sleep. It was pitch black when I opened my eyes. B and I must have fallen asleep on the sofa… B, it was her scream that woke me. "B, Bells, wake up" I shook her shoulder gently. She jumped and looked at me, tears streaming down her face like water falls. "it was only a dream honey, shh now, come here" I told her hugging her. "I-I just kept seeing t-the g-gun, and d-dad f-falling" she cried. I didn't say anything, I just held her close to me. We both had a long day tomorrow. We're on our own now, we only have each other, and there's one thing I'm sure of… and that's that I'm _**NEVER **_leaving Forks again!!!!!

_**AN: and that's the end of that chapter!! well…what ya'll think??????? Leave a review please, please, please.!!!! I know it sort but hey a chapter's a chapter !please review!!!!**_

_**Love ya'll so much!**_

_**Shauna xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


	8. The funeral

**The Funeral!**

_**AN: hey guys, I know it's been ages but I've been busy! And not to mention I had a little writers bloke but all fixed now hope you like this chap**_

It's been a few days since Charlie's passing, Izzy and Jacob were in deep morning, Ash had kept trying to call Izzy but she turned off her cell. She wanted to be alone, Ash was feeling so bad. Edward on the other hand was her savoir. He was there that day, though she hasn't seen him since, she's been talking to him on MSN. She asked him and his family to be there today as they were all close to Charlie. Edwards's parents said they'd be there.

Alice, Jasper, Scott and Ash were there at the funeral. Izzy didn't even look at them. She stood up the front with Jacob, Edward, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. She was in a short black dress the was tight on the waist and upper body but puffy on the bottom, black small heels and she let her long chocolate hair flow down her back.

During the service, she was asked to say a few words. Taking a deep breath and glancing at Edward and walked up to the casket. "hey dad, I don't know how I'm going to go on with out you" she whispered before turning around and addressing the crowd. "we all know why we came here, to say goodbye to one of the best men in this town. My dad Charlie, he was everything to me. So I have no idea what to say so I thought this song would be the best way to say that I love him and good-bye" Izzy took a deep breath and nodded at Emmett who hit play on the CD player.

**(AN it's the Westlife version of You Raise Me Up…it's such a sad song! Listen to it when you read the lyrics!)**

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be.  


"t-thank y-you, dad, I'll never forget you" she sobbed. Edward walked over to her and hugged her whispering to her that everything was going to be okay. Emmett and Jacob were the next people to come over. Then Alice and her friends came over. Izzy ran into Alice's arms.

At the wake Ash walked over to Izzy. "Iz, can we talk?" he asked holding out his hand to her, she nodded and took it. He lead her away from the crowd to sit on the root of a big Oak tree. "baby…I know you're hurting but please talk to me" he whispered lifting her chin with his finger so her could look her in the eyes. "you were there! You saw what happened! I shouldn't have to talk" she told him. "honey, I care about you so much, it's killing me that you wont talk to me" he answered. "I saw my father die in front of me! Not to mention that not 3 years ago I saw my mother die! So sor-ry if I don't want to talk" she snapped standing up. "Izzy I-" Ash began. "No, Ash, it's over" Izzy yelled running into the house.

Emmett saw Izzy running up the stairs and followed her. He was at the top of the stairs when he heard a door slam. He went and knocked on her door. "Izzy, c'mon B, open up" he called. After about ten minutes he gave up and went down stairs. Izzy was lying on her bed in a fetal position crying her eyes out. Emmett went into the main room looking for him. "YO, Ed, Come here" he called, Edward nodded and walked over. "what's up?" he questioned. "it's B, c'mon" Emmett started walking up stairs with Edward on his heels. "she wont come out" Emmett informed him. Edward nodded and Emmett walked away.

Edward sighed and knocked on the door. "B, Bell?" he called. "Y-yeh" he heard her call back. "may I come in?" he asked. Izzy got up and opened the door to let him in. he was that she was a state. Her eye-liner was all down her face, her eyes were all red and puffy.


	9. the wake

_**The wake**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

The wake was in the Swan house. The whole town was there. I mean everyone. Even people form the Rez down at La Push. I was so amazed and Izzy's singing. I never knew she could sing like that. She was amazing. I would sit and listen to her for hours. Then the idea hit me. To write song with her. I mean I sing the odd bit but not much. It would be a good thing to do, it will keep him mind off things. But the question is, do I write it then ask her…or ask her then write it?... write then ask.

I walked into the sitting room, hoping to speak to Izzy, she was there but she was with Ash and all them so I left it. "Yo dad, I'm going" I told my father. "Alright son" he smiled and patted me shoulder as I left the house.

_**(Isabella POV)**_

I was in the sitting room, on Ash's knee when Alice and Jasper came over to me. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She hugged me tightly. I didn't reply. "Babe, you were amazing" Ash whispered to me. Still I didn't reply. I stood up. "Everyone, I'd like to say a few wards if that's okay" I spoke loud and everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "My dad was a great man; he has done so many good things for so many people in this town. Jake and I are so grateful for all your support through this tough time and times in the past, we can't say how much we love every one of you." I raised me glass. "To Charlie Swan, the best dad, and an amazing man" I toasted. "To Charlie" everyone said and raised their glasses to. I smiled as I saw how many people came to the funeral and the wake. Charlie was truly a loved man.

Ash took my hand. "Come on" he whispered with a smile. I followed him. He led me out to the back yard and we sat on the bench swing. He looked at me with a look I didn't like. "Now, finally we're alone" he smiled. I didn't like the way he was looking at me but I just ignored it.

_**(Ash POV)**_

I saw the way he looked at her and I wasn't happy about it. _**She is mine! **_And no guy is going to take her away from me! So tonight when everyone leaves, I'm going to show her that she's mine! I led her put to the back yard and we sat on the bench swing. "now, finally we're alone" I smiled at her. She sighed. She's been through a lot. I put my arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Tonight is the night she will be mine forever and no one and I mean NO ONE will ever take my Isabella away form me!

_**AN: sooooo! Whacha think? Please review **_____

_**Love shauna **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	10. trouble in Paradise

_**AN: hey**____**guys so sorry for taking so long to update…things have been hectic here but non the less here's the next chap and the chap after that…it may be a while before I can update again but if so it'll be 2 chaps…anyway enjoy love shaz xxxxxx**_

_**Trouble in Paradise**_

Everyone had left and it was just Jacob, Izzy, Ash and Scott left in the house. Izzy had gotten changed out of her dress and into a hot pink t and jeans. "Iz, I'm going to stay in Scott's tonight. That alright with you?" Jacob asked his sister. "Yeah" she nodded hugging her brother. "I'll text you when I'm on my way home tomorrow" he called as he walked out the door. _Great, now we're truly alone _Ash thought. "Hon, come on" he took her hand and lead her up to her room. _Soon, she'll know she really is mine and no-one else's! _He thought. When they were in her room he locked the door. "Why did you lock the door?" Izzy asked. He turned and smiled at her. "So no one can interrupt us" he smiled. "What do you mean?" Izzy questioned. "Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, you know your mine right?" he smiled moving towards her. "Ash, your freaking me out" she told him backing up. "Babe, you're mine, no one else can have you" he kept moving towards her. Izzy backed up so much that she knocked the back of her knees off her bed and fell on her back onto the bed. Ash smiled and took two of her scarfs off the end of the bed and tied one on each of her wrists. "Ash, what are you doing?" she asked. "Shhh, no talking baby" he whispered as he pushed her down so her head was on the pillows. He pulled the scarf that was on her right wrist and tied it to the corner on the bed. Tightly. And did the same to the left. "Ash, let me go" Izzy told him but he ignored her. He took off her shoes, then moved his hands up her legs to her waist to the top of her jeans. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. "Ash please stop" she begged. He didn't reply, just slid his hands up her legs to her panty line and slid them off. Izzy crossed her legs tightly. Ash stood at the end of the bed and took off his shorts and boxers. "Now you will know that you are truly mine" he told her opening her legs slowly. "Ash stop" she told him firmly. "No, you will like this and enjoy it" he hissed. Izzy started to struggle but he was to strong. "Stop it" she kept repeating. He pulled her legs apart and lay on top of her. "Stop struggling baby" he hushed her. "No, no, no stop" she told him. "You. Are. Mine" he hissed as he moved his hips so he would move inside her. "No stop" she yelled at him tears running down her face. He kept moving his hips and moving inside her. "Stop! Stop" she cried. "Stop struggling" he hissed as he moved faster. "STOP NO! NO! NO! STOP" she screamed. She felt a blow to her head. Ash had hit her. He knocked her out. He kept moving his hips and in a few moments she came to again. "Stop please" she begged tears running down her face. "You'll enjoy this. You are mine! We are one now. Now you will always be mine" he hissed and he pulled himself from inside her and got off of her. He lay beside her and stroked her cheek; she turned her face away from him. This man, who was supposed to be her boyfriend and love her, had just stolen something that was supposed to be special from her. She hated him for it. "Get out" she hissed at him tears still running down her face. "Now baby don't be like that" he smiled and ran his finger down her face. "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OUT NOW!" she yelled. "No, I think I'll stay and make sure you don't tell anyone about tonight. You are mine! No one else's!" he told her. "No, I'm not yours" she spat at him. She felt a blow to her abdomen. He punched her. He cried out in pain. "I love you and you are mine" he hissed before he got up, dressed and left the room. Izzy used her teeth to untie her right wrist then her left. They were red and bleeding from when she was struggling. She pulled on panties, grey sweats and her black ugg boots. She didn't hear the front door open or close so she climbed out her window and down the vine. Tears were running down her face as she reached the ground. _Jake took the Rabbit…how- the bike _she thought. She went to the side of the house and wheeled Jacob's motor bike to the road. Sitting on it hurt her but she ignored it. She kicked it to a start and sped down the road. _Where will I go? I can't go to Jake… ALICE! _She thought as she sped down the road towards Alice's house.

_**(Alice POV)**_

I was sitting in my room listening to my favourite radio station when I hear the motor of a bike. Then silence and I knock on my door. I walked down as the banging on my door got louder. "ALI OPEN UP PLEASE! PLEASE OPEN UP" came sobs. I recognised it was Izzy's voice. I opened the door to see a scared teary eyed Isabella swan, in a hot pink t, grey sweats and uggs. "oh honey, what's wrong?" I asked. "h-h-he-" she sobbed and fell to her knees. "what? Who?" I asked helping her up and leading her inside.

**AN: well? What do you think? Like on no like? Lemme know next chap is up to as to say sorry for the delay in updating :)**

**Love Shauna**


	11. Alice's house

_**Alice's House**_

_**(Ash POV)**_

"I love you and you are mine" I hissed before I got up, dressed and left the room. I had showed her that she was mine. No one was going to take her away from me. Not now not ever. Not even that basket-case Mason boy. I want home, showered and then went to sleep.

_**(Alice POV)**_

"Izzy, what's wrong? Did someone do something to you?" I asked as I lead her to the sofa. She looked at me and started balling her eyes out crying. I held her in my arms as she cried and didn't ask her to tell me. When she got herself under control I sighed. "Iz, would you like a cup of tea?" I asked. She just nodded. So I went into the kitchen and made us some tea. "Ali?" she whispered when I gave her the cup. "Yeah hon?" "Could- could you do me a favour?" she asked. "Sure what do you want me to do?" I asked. "Could you call Edward?" she asked. I looked at her shocked at what she asked me to do. "What? Why?" I questioned. "Please Ali, I need to talk to him" she told me almost crying again. I nodded and opened my cell phone. "Oh and by the way, you're staying here tonight" I told her. She just nodded and sipped her tea.

I went into the kitchen and rang _him_. He answered on the first ring. "Yo, talk to me" he said. "Edward, its Alice" I scowled into the phone. "Um…hi, urm, why you calling me?" he asked. "Because my best-friend Izzy is here in my house balling her eyes out crying and wont tell my why! But she wants to talk to you, I don't know why but she does" I hissed at him. He tone changed straight away. "Is she okay? What happened? Is she hurt?" he asked sounding as worried as I felt. "She won't tell me anything; could you just come and talk to her?" I asked him getting annoyed. "Alright, where do you live?" I gave him directions to my house, hung up and called Jazz. I asked him to come over and he was here in five minutes.

I brought him into the kitchen after checking on Izzy, she was lying on the sofa crying. I didn't know what to do, so of course I called Jazz and told him what had happened. It hurt me to know that I couldn't do anything at all, it hurt that Izzy would rather talk to Edward fucking Mason instead of me. The doorbell rang and it was him. "Where is she?" he asked. I told him to stay there and I'd go tell her he was here. "Izzy sweetie, Edward's here" I told her. She shot up off the sofa and basically ran into his arms and cried. "Shhh its ok, its ok" he hushed her. "Is it okay if I talk to her out in your backyard? I think she could use some air" he asked. I nodded and showed him the way. When they were out I sat on the sofa and put my face in my hands. I felt that someone had sat beside me. That's when I started to cry. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and let me cry.

_**(Edwards POV)**_

I walked out to the backyard with Izzy in my arms. We sat on the bench-swing. "Isabella" I whispered. She didn't reply just sat up and looked straight ahead of her. I put my hand on her back and she flinched. "Iz…what's the matter?" I asked. She sighed a shaky sigh and put her face in her hands. "Iz?" I knew I wasn't going to get an answer so I got up and hunched down in front of her. "Hon. Talk to me" I begged. She looked up at me, for a second her eyes locked with mine, then she looked away as the tears started to fell down her face. "Honey, what happened?" I tried again. She looked down at her hands and muttered something. I didn't quite hear her and I think she knew this. "What?" I asked. She looked at me, stood up and yelled at me. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO UNDERSTAND CAUSE HAVE NO IDEAOF WHAT I'VE JUST BEEN THROUGH" she yelled. "Then help me to understand. I can't if you don't tell me" I said putting my hands on her arms. She flinched again. "Why are you flinching?" I asked. She looked down and tears rolled down her cheeks. I moved my hand up to whip away her tears. "Don't touch me" she snapped stepping back. I knew what had happened then. "Izzy, did Ash…did he do anything to you?" I asked. she looked at me and I went to hug her but she stepped back, that was good enough for me. He was going to pay. She looked at me and fell to the knees. "He-he-he ra-ra-raped m-m-me" she sobbed in a whisper. "HE WHAT!" I yelled.

**AN: so there's the next chap. Hope ya'll liked it. Please comment again sorry for taking so long i hope to update again in the next week :) **

**Love shauna**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. the truth comes out

_**The Truth Comes Out**_

**(APOV)**

"HE WHAT?" Edward yelled. There was a mumble from Izzy. I ran out to them just in time to hear Izzy say the most heart-breaking thing ever. "H-h-he r-r-raped m-m-me" she sobbed she was on her knees sobbing her heart out. Edward went to hug her but she flinched. _My turn _I thought. "Oh Izzy. Come here honey" I whispered as I walked over to her and sat down beside her. She looked at me and through her arms around me and sobbed. "Isabella, what happened to your cheek?" Edward asked. I looked at him confused then looked at Izzy; there was a big purple mark on her cheek. "Did he hit you?" Jasper asked. Izzy hid her face in my shoulder that was all we needed. I stood up, pulling her with me. "Come on, you need to sleep pet" I smiled and told her to go up to my room and sleep. She did.

The three of us sat in the living room in silence. Tears started to fall down my face. "Ali, what's wrong baby?" Jasper asked from beside me. "I just can't believe he did that to her. I mean he seemed so nice. And just after her father-" a sob caught in my throat. Jasper hugged me close. "So what do we do?" Edward asked. "We call Jake, that's for a start" Jasper said taking out his cell phone and dialling his number. "Hello…. Jake its Jazz"

**(Jake POV)**

I was in Scott's living room. We were watching a horror film when I cell phone started to ring. "Hey man, pause the movie" I smiled at Scott as I answered my phone. "Talk to me" I said into the phone. "Hello" a filmier voice answered. "Hey" "Jake it's Jazz" "oh hey Jazz what's up" I asked. "It's Izzy" he answered. I sat up straighter. "What about her? She's at home. Is she okay?" I asked. "She's here at Ali's house with Edward, Ali and I" he told me. "What's wrong Jazz?" I asked. "Just get over here ASAP she needs you" Jazz told me. He sounded pissed and like he was going to kill someone. "I'll be right there" I told him hanging up.

Scott gave me a What-the-fuck look. "I've to get to Ali's house…it's B" that's all he needed. "Lets go" I stood up, grabbed his keys and the two of us ran to the car.

**(APOV)**

We sat in the living room waiting for Jake to come over. About ten minutes after Jazzy called him he arrived. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Jake…just come in and sit down" I told him walking back to the sofa. He followed and sat on one of the arm chairs. Scott sat beside him on the arm of the chair. "So what's wrong? Is she okay?" he asked looking worried. "s-she…I don't know" I whispered. Jazz wrapped his arm around me. "What's she trying to say is, is that yeah she's safe, but no she's not okay, and I don't think she will be for a while" he told Jake. "w-what do you mean?" he asked.

**(Jake POV)**

"s-she…I don't know" Ali whispered. Jazz wrapped his arm around her. "What's she trying to say is, is that yeah she's safe, but no she's not okay, and I don't think she will be for a while" he told me. "w-what do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, she's upstairs safe, but that she is not okay. She…was raped" he said the last three words like a whisper. I sat there as if someone has just slapped me in the face. "She was what?" I asked "she was raped…and he beat her to" Edward spoke for the first time since I arrived. "Who" I asked but no one answered. "Who" I asked again getting pissed off. "For gods sake, tell me who" I yelled. "Ash" Alice whispered. "THAT SUN OF A BITCH" I yelled. "Shush, you'll wake h- oh Izzy" Ali snapped but froze as she was B on the stairs. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She hesitated but hugged me back. "I'm so sorry B" I whispered. She didn't reply just hugged me tighter. "I'm still kinda sleepy" she whispered. "I'll take you back upstairs" I told her picking her up and bringing her up to Ali's room where I lay her on the bed. "You call if you need anything B" I kissed her forehead and left her to sleep.

I got back down the stairs, grabbed Scott's car keys and headed for the door. "Jake, where are you going?" Alice asked. "To give that son of a bitch what he deserves. Scott, Edward, you in?" I asked, they both nodded. "Jake I don-" Ali started to protest but I cut her off. "Jazz you and Ali stay here, I'll call later" I said walking out. The other two followed me.

**AN: oooooh…what are they gonna do? Ooh I ****can't wait till the next chap.**

**Jace Wayland: um shaz…**

**Me: yah Jace?**

**Jace Wayland: what exactly is going on?**

**Me: well you'll just have to wait and see wont you. –Evil smile-**

**Jace Wayland: ok you know I don't like it when you do that smile…it scares me and I'm a Shadow Hunter.**

**Me: deal with it babe cos you'll be seeing it a lot in my next story abou****t you and a certain red head, green eyed gal –winks at him-**

**Clarissa Fairchild: who me?**

**Me: ah shit…**

**Well until next time buh-bye **

**Love shaz **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	13. pay back's a bitch

_**Pay back s a bitch**_

_**(Jake POV)**_

We all jumped into Scott's car and drove to that son of a bitch's house. I knocked on the door and he answered. "Yo guys what's up?" he asked. I planted a smile on my face. "Ah not much, was wondering if you wanted to tag along for drinks?" I asked him. "Hells yes" "Right lets go, Ed your in the front with me Scott in the back with him" I told them.

We drove in silence for a while then I pulled over. "Dude, where are we?" Ash asked. I looked at Ed and he nodded. "Get out" I said and Scott, Ed and I hopped out. "Right, we just hit him once each, then we put him in the car and drive to the Police" I told them. They just nodded.

Ash got out of the car and leaned against it. "Where are we?" he asked again. "Scott, Ed, you two hold him I'm first" I smiled. They grabbed him by the arms so he couldn't move. "What the fuck, dude what are you doing?" he asked. "This is for B" I hissed as I hit him in the gut. "Ed your up" "This is for Charlie" Ed hissed hitting his gut again. "Scott" "This is just for being a dirt bag" he hissed punching his gut.

Ed and I let him fall then. "W-what t-the hell" he gasped. I went down on my hunkers and looked at him. "We know what you did to B, and you are NOT going to get away with it" I hissed. "Get him in the car cause if I touch him again..." I told them getting in the drivers seat.

_**(Ali POV)**_

"_NO, NO, NO PLEASE STOP, STOP!" _The shouting came from upstairs. I ran up to my room and saw that Izzy was screaming in her sleep. "Izzy, Izzy shush, wake up sweetie, it's only a dream" I said to her. She looked up at me then with a tear stained face. "Oh Izzy" I whispered and pulled her into my arms. She didn't say anything just sat there, hugged me tight and sobbed her heart out. "Edward" she whispered. "What?" "Edward, I need Edward" she looked at me. "Ok, I'll go get Edward for you" I said hugging her tight and getting up.

_**(Jazz POV)**_

Ali came down the stairs, ran into my arms and sobbed. "Baby, what is it?" I asked. "S-she's a mess up there" she cried. "I know, we'll help her get though this." I rubbed her back and hugged her tight. "She wants Edward" Ali whispered. "Ok, I'll call Jake" I kissed her cheek. "It'll be alright" I added.


	14. complete and utter fear

_**Complete and utter fear. **_

_**(Isabella POV)**_

"_You're mine Izzy! MINE! No-one else's MINE!" ash hissed as he tied me to the bed. "No, no, please no" I sobbed. "Quite your crying, it's about time you put-out" he ripped off my dress and panties, before pulling off his jeans and boxers. "No, no, no" I sobbed crossing my legs. He pulled my leg apart and climbed onto the bed. He hovered over me. "Now you better enjoy this!" he hissed. He pushed his body against mine and was about to move inside me. "Please no" I whimpered. He crushed his lips to mine cutting off my protests. "NO NO NO" _

_**(Edward POV)**_

"NO NO NO" I heard Isabella cry. I ran into her room and shook her gently. "Shh. Shh it's ok, it's ok, it's only a dream" I soothed her. She woke up and looked at me. "E-Edward?" she whispered. "Im right her honey" I smiled. She through her arms around me and hugged me. "shh it's alright, I'm here" I whispered into her ear. "Don't leave me" she cried. "I'll never leave you" I cupped her face and made her look at me. "you hear that? I'll never leave you unless you tell me to" she nodded and hugged me again. I let her cry in me arms and the two of us just lay on the bed.

_**(No POV)**_

Weeks passed and Isabella would only speak to Edward or Jacob. She wouldn't talk to anyone else. One day when the guys were out at work, Izzy and Alice were the only ones in the house. Alice down making dinner, and Izzy upstairs.

Alice was in the kitchen when she heard her scream. "Iz!" Alice called as she ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. "What's wrong?" she asked when she reached Isabella. "I'm late!" "WHAT!" Alice streaked "by how long?" Alice asked. "Almost three weeks! ALICE I'm scared!" Izzy cried. "OK, just relax, I'll go get a test!" Alice said before leaving.

When Alice retuned, Isabella was a mess, she was sitting on the bed, holding her knees close to her chest, rocking back and forth. "I got the test" Alice sighed. Isabella jumped up, grabbed the bag and ran into the bathroom.

The next 5 minutes would change her life forever.

_**AN: I know its like really short but I have a major writers block… does anyone have any ideas on how to continue? Cause I don't! please? Oh and please review. **_

_**Loce shauna xxxxxx**_


	15. Authers note

_**AUTHERS NOTE**_

I know I hate auther's notes tooo…

Guys I am soooo sorry for taking so long to post up a new chapter. I've just been so busy with college and work and things that I haven't had the time BUT I'm hopefully getting a new laptop for Christmas so I'll be posting more frequently after then =] just please bare with me =[ I'm truly sorry guys

Love Shaz

xoxoxo


	16. worst or best day?

**Worst or Best Day?**

**Bella.**

I paced the bathroom. This has been the longest three minutes of my life. I wasn't ready to be a mother. I just lost my Dad, and never knew my mom. I'm only 18 for crying out loud! I can't have a kid. I just can't. "Bella, you okay in there?" Alice called through the door. "It's time" i whispered to myself. I unlocked the door and walked out into the room looking at the stick. I looked at it for at least two minutes before it actually sunk in. "No, no, no, no, no, no," I cried. I fell to the ground and that's all i remember.

**Alice.**

"Bella, Bella, oh shit, BELLA!" Alice panicked "Shit Bella wake up Bella! Hi I need am Ambulance, um, my friend here she fainted and i think she maybe pregnant...ok please hurry" Alice paced the hospital, worried sick about her friend. Jake came running in with Jasper and Edward. "Ali where is she?" Jake asked. "Um, with the doc" Ali answered. "Al, what happened to her?" Edward asked. "Um, we were in my room, and um..Doc, how is she?" Ali asked. "Well miss, you were right in the phone call. She's fine. Just passed out with shock." the doc smiled. "And..." "Yeh she's six weeks gone in her pregnancy, the baby's fine" The docter smiled again. "What?" Jasper gasped "She's pregnant?" Jake almost yelled. "hang on six weeks along...that sick little-" Alice cut Edward off "Yes guys its Ash's, Doc can we see her?" Alice asked. "Sure one at a time"

**3rd Person POV**

Alice was the first to come in. "Hey how you feeling?" she asked. "um, I'm ok, I mean it's his baby that'll always haunt me but I can't get rid of it yano? I-I-I" Bella started crying. "Shhhhhh honey, it's okay, it's okay shhh" Alice sat with her friend as she cried and held her close. "Edward? Is he here?" Bella asked. "Yeh so is Jake, Scott, and Jazz" Alice smiled. "I want Edward, will you send him in?" "Sure" Ali kissed her cheek and walked out. "Eddy, she wants you" Alice sighed and just went right into Jasper's arms. "Jake do you mind me going in?" Edward asked. "No, she asked for you, Edward you're here rock, ever since dad and ash you're who she clings to and I'm happy she's got you" Jake smiled. Edward nodded and went into the room.

"Bella, hey girl" Edward smiled. "Edward, hey" Bella patted the bed for him to sit down beside her. "How are you?" he asked. "I'm ok, pregnant but ok" Bella smiled a small sad smile. "Hey, I'm going to help you through this, I wont abandon you Bella" Edward smiled. "Edward, you're always there for me but I don't expect you to-" "Bella, I want to, I'll help you with this kid" Edward smiled. "But why? I don't understand why you wan-" he cut her off with a kiss.

**A/N: hey guys hope you liked this chap :) **

**love shaz xxx**


	17. the rest of our lives

**16: Down The Line**

**Edward.**

Bella was released from hospital a few days later. Alice had told Bella she could stay with her and Jasper but Bella told them she her wanted own space and her own home.

"Edward will you come over?" Bella asked.

"Sure I just want to belt home and change" I smiled at her.

"Kay" She smiled getting into the car with Jake and Scott.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad" I called as I got in.

"Hey son, how's Bella?" Dad asked.

"She's ok, pregnant but ok" I told them.

"Bella's pregnant?" Mom asked.

"Yeh, that punk Ash, you get it" I sighed and sat own.

"Well what's she-"

"Esme" Dad gasped shocked.

"She's keeping it and I'm going to help her raise the little kid" I smiled.

"Edward that's a big commitment"

"I know it is Dad, but I know it's something I gotta do. I mean she lost her mom, and her Dad, then that Ash guy raped her, she hasn't got that many people left and I've known her my whole life and-"

"You love her" Mom smiled.

"What? No. No I don't Love, haha you're mad, I'm getting changed then going over to her"

"Car, our baby's in love and he doesn't even realise it" I heard Mom sigh. "I know Es, it'll be a shock when he does" Dad laughed. I sighed and walked up the stairs to get ready.

I kept thinking about what mom and dad had said about my being in love with Bella. It was just insane. I didn't love Bella, I mean I liked her, a lot but not love.  
"Bye" I called as I went out the door. Being smart I packed a bag with a few cloths, DVD's and munchies. I hid the clothes in the trunk. Not wanting to just barge in I rang the bell and waited. Scott answered the door.  
"Hey man" He nodded.  
"Hey, movies and munchies" I chuckle.  
"Awesome, Bell's, Jake, Edwards here" he called taking the bag off me and heading straight for the couch.  
"Hey Ed, glad to see you" Jake patted me on the back.  
"You too man, how is she?" I asked.  
"In her room. Hasn't said much but she's alright I guess" he sighed.  
"Mind if I go up?" I asked.  
"No, no go on, you're the only one she's talking to besides Ali" He smiled helplessly.  
"Yo man this dude has some sick movies" Scott laughed.  
"Thanks man" Jake smiled walking into the sitting room with Scott.

"Bella, can I come in?" I asked knocking gently on the door.  
"Edward? Sure" She called back. Smiling I opened the door and walked in to find Bella sitting cross-legged on her bed with a book.  
"Wuthering Heights? Again?" I smiled.  
"Yeah I read it to take my mind off of things" She smiled. _God her smile is amaz-stop it Ed geez_. I sat on the bed beside her.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked.  
"I'm okay, dealing with things you know? Hey how's Esme and Carlisle?" Bella smiled.  
"They're good, they were asking about you when I got home" I told her leaning back against the pillows.  
"Awe they're so sweet. Hey mind if I come over to see them tomorrow? I know they were close to Dad and the help me so much when, well you know" Her head fell a little as she stopped talking. Putting a finger under her chin I lifted her face up so I could look her in the eyes.  
"They'd love to see you" I told her and gave her a light kiss. She was smiling when I pulled back.

We talked for a while and we ended up with my arm around her and she had her head on my shoulder.  
"Hey Ed, can I ask you something?" Bella asked after a while.  
"Shoot" I smiled.  
"Why did you kiss me when I was in the hospital?" She asked looking at me with those deep brown orbs.  
"Um, just to see if I liked it, and if you liked it. Did you like it?" I asked.  
"That's what you're going with? Really? You just can't admit that you like me" She giggled.  
"Well, I do like you, I just didn't want to pressure you into anything, you've been through so much in the past few months and I want to be here for you and the baby, I'm sorry if I-" Before I could go any further her lips were on mine. The kiss was unexpected, yet sweet.  
"I like you too Edward, I have for a long time, I just never had the nerve to tell you" She smiled.  
"That's awesome" I smiled and kissed her again.

My life had meaning. I had someone to live for. I was so happy, Isabella was with me now, and we were going to raise a kid together. Everything was falling into place.

THE END.

**A/N: well well well what you guys think? lemme know **

**love shaz xxx**


	18. Sequel Preview ENJOY :)

**Hey guys this is not a chapter, I'm going to give you a preview**

**of the sequel :) Hope you liek it**

**Love Shaz **

**xoxoxox**

Bella and Edward had never been happier, the past ten years have been good to them. Their children were growing up to be beautiful. "Edward, there's something I haven't told you about my family..." Bella said one night. She'd started to see the changes in the kids, one she hoped would happen.  
"What is it Bells?" Edward asked taking her hand and kissing it.  
"You have to know, that I didn't tell you because we were forbiddin to speak of it" She told him.  
"Bella what are you getting at?" he asked.  
"I'm..."

**FLASH BACK**

**She started to feel a bit funny. Not dizy but like a tingle running through all her vains at once. "MOOOOOOM" She yelled. Renee burst into the room.  
"What's wrong baby?" She asked but she already knew.  
"What's happening to me?" Bella cried.  
"What do you mean?" her mom asked sitting down beside her.  
"There's a buzzing in my vains running all through me, I feel wired but a good wired, and when I got mad a a text that happened" Bella pointed to the remains of her cell phone.  
"Bella this is going to sound wired but...you're a witch and your powers are awakening, we need to start training you now"  
"Mom, it doesn't sound wired it feel right, but no-one can know, I've just got to the A crowd if they find out I can do Magic I'll be right down to the F crowd and I cant go back there" Bella paced her room.  
"Bella, you're 16 relax, you're a late blumer this usually happens when you're ten or eleven. Don't worry, here's a book that'll help you keep your powers under control." Her mom smiled  
"Ok, so I can study this at night and no-one will know am I right?"  
"That's right honey. Now if you have any questions just call me" She winked and vanished out of the room.  
"A witch...I'm a witch, wired" **

**A/N: hope you guys liked the little peek, I still haven't thought of a name of it any ideas?  
Love shaz xxx**


End file.
